Will love save the day?
by BloodyMiry
Summary: Set a while back... (see author's note's in text) There's an earthquake in Harmony, and some of our favorite characters are affected. E/T, L/S...may contain spoilers for those of you outside the US
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to JER and NBC and whomever else owns passions ;)  
  
A/N: I wrote this a very, very long time ago, really before I even considered writing a serious hobby. Just thought I'd post it for my own amusement, really. It's set way back before Ethan found out that Theresa knew he wasn't a Crane, and just after Grace lost her baby and cursed Ivy. I told you I wrote it a long time ago!  
  
Feedback: Please.. I'm still not so sure how I feel about this story :S  
  
*******  
  
Ch1: Will Love Save the Day?  
  
The night seemed to last forever. It was a night full of passion and dreams that came true. Sheridan and Luis finally had the chance to spend a glorious, uninterrupted night of passion together. As the harsh light of day streamed through the windows of the cottage, Luis knew that they would soon have to face the new day, no matter what it may hold. As she awoke in the arms of the man she loves, Sheridan had a bad feeling that turmoil awaits them outside the cottage doors. All the talk of evil in Harmony the night before had awakened a sixth sense in her. Deep down Sheridan knew that something was awry in the House of Crane, and possibly all over the perfect little town of Harmony.  
  
After a romantic breakfast Luis and Sheridan decide to head up to the mansion to make sure that Ethan is not overly distraught. Ethan is nowhere to be found in the mansion! However, Sheridan finds a teary-eyed Theresa leaving Julian's library- without her engagement ring.  
  
"Something is wrong, I can tell by the look on your face. What has happened" Sheridan asks Theresa.  
  
Tearfully, Theresa admits, "It's all over. Everything I've ever dreamed of is gone, including Ethan. What am I going to do? You have to help me make this right, Sheridan."  
  
After the two find Luis, Theresa explains to them everything that happened the night before. Ethan had been on a mission to find out exactly who knew the secret of his paternity, and more importantly, who leaked the story to the tabloid. Chad and Whitney had even returned to the mansion to help him figure out who could have done such a horrible thing. After a lot of pleading and plenty of long awkward silences, Chad finally convinced Theresa to tell Ethan the truth, promising her that she and Ethan's love was strong enough to survive the truth.  
  
Just before Theresa was going to tell Ethan the truth, he gets a phone call from the tabloid reporter who had crashed the party. Apparently the reporter was suffering from a momentary twinge of remorse, and felt he owed Ethan an explanation about where he got the story. He had received an email with the letter revealing his paternity. This email had been traced to the account on Theresa's laptop. Ethan was so furious; he hung up on the reporter before he had a chance to finish! Ethan confronted Theresa- has she indeed known his secret, kept it from him, stored the letter on her laptop, and allowed it to be e-mailed to the tabloid??  
  
Theresa broke down, telling him that she had known the truth and kept it from him, but she did NOT send the letter to the tabloid! Ethan told her that there was no way he could ever trust her again. He wanted nothing else to do with her, and the engagement was over. In an angry rush, Ethan picked up his bag and left the mansion, leaving an emotional and stunned Theresa sitting in his room, and no clues on where he planned to go.  
  
Theresa had returned to the mansion this morning to return her ring and the rest of the Crane jewels to Julian. Of course, Julian had been less than sympathetic to her, and had in fact laughed at the fact that all of her dreams of marrying Ethan had been shattered. After Theresa left the library, Alistair called Julian and congratulated him on finally finding a way to keep Ethan and Theresa apart. Theresa tells Luis and Sheridan that her life is over- without Ethan she has no reason to live; she wishes she would die.  
  
Luis and Sheridan convince Theresa to meet Whitney at the Book Café to try and take her mind off of everything that has happened, and to gain some perspective on what she needs to do next. Sheridan assures Theresa that Ethan truly loves her, and will come back to her once he realizes that she was only trying to protect him. After leaving Theresa at the Book Café with Whitney, Luis and Sheridan promise her that they will do their best to find Ethan and talk to him about the e-mail mix-up.  
  
  
  
Ethan had spent the rest of the night at the Bennett B&B- it was the only place to stay in Harmony that had a room available. He had hardly slept at all. with memories of Theresa running though his mind. He loved her so much. How could she have betrayed him? He decided to call the reporter back, to make sure the email was sent from Theresa.  
  
The reporter gives him some shocking news- the letter was sent from Theresa's computer, but at his engagement party Rebecca had pulled him in a corner to thank him for running the story she had sent him. The reporter told Ethan that Becca had gone on and on about some twisted plan to use the headline to break up Ivy and Julian, marry Julian, have him adopt Ethan, and then get Ethan and Gwen back together. The reporter told Ethan, "You should be careful. This is one twisted, evil woman you're dealing with." Ethan realizes what he's done. He has shunned the woman he loves. It was not her fault at all that the story reached the tabloid. He had to find her and tell her he was wrong to end their relationship. He had to ask her to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him Will he be able to find her in time?  
  
In the meantime, Grace awakens with a renewed sense of strength and power, vowing to make Ivy pay for tearing her family apart. Grace uses her powers to curse Ivy to a life filled with pain and heartache. Grace's powers have gained strength in the years she did not use them. So much strength in fact, that Grace causes an earthquake in Harmony. Buildings begin to crumble and lives are put at risk.  
  
Luis and Sheridan are frantically looking for Ethan by the harbor. Sheridan pauses to kiss Luis, and ponders whether or not Ethan and Theresa's love is as strong as the love she has found in Luis. Just as she kisses him, Luis comments that he makes her feel things he never knew possible. He actually felt the earth move when she kissed him. Suddenly, the star-crossed lovers realize that the earth is moving! Earthquake! The edge of the pier collapses into the water, leaving Sheridan hanging from the side. Luis must save her. if she falls the far distance from the pier to the ocean, she will surely die. Sheridan's cries for help can be heard with countless others all over Harmony.  
  
When the earthquake rips through the little town, Ethan was desperately seeking Theresa to try and make amends. Just as he sees her leaving the Book Café, and rushes to her, the building crumbles, around them. Ethan is left standing in the middle of the street; with nothing but a pile of rubble in front of him- he cannot see Theresa. He calls out to her, and hears a faint reply "Ethan, please help me.help me. help me" The love of his life is buried under a pile of rubble that was once the beloved Book Café. Ethan begins to dig, following the sounds of Theresa's weak cries for help. He finds her, but she is trapped under a heavy beam that Ethan cannot move.  
  
Just before she passes out, Theresa tells him "I love you so much. I'm sorry that I kept such a horrible secret from you. Please forgive me. I will always love you, Ethan."  
  
Ethan begins to cry, and before he can tell her that he loves her, Theresa is unconscious. He sits there, looking at the woman he loves, trapped and unconscious, hoping that a rescue team will be able to save her before it is too late.  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as before.  
  
**************  
  
Ch 2:  
  
The perfect little town of Harmony lies in ruin. Poor Grace had no idea that she could summon such power! Her damnation of Ivy sent shockwaves ripping through the town, and as buildings crumbled and roads crumpled cries of pain and anguish could be heard from every corner of the town.  
  
Immediately, as her life literally hangs in the balance when the pier collapses, Sheridan flashes back to her happiest moments with Luis. She has waited her entire life to find the love she has found in Luis. Why is it now that they have found each other it could all be taken away? As Sheridan call out for Luis to help her, she looks up, and sees the panic in Luis's eyes. He is holding on to her for dear life, not daring to move for fear that he will loose his grip and Sheridan will fall to her death. Sheridan has never known Luis to loose his cool in dangerous situations. At this moment she knows how much he truly loves her.  
  
Luis calls down to her- "try to reach up and hold on with both hands!"  
  
Sheridan summons all of her strength, and reaches for Luis. As her hand meets his, Luis lifts Sheridan to safety. The two embrace. Deep inside, Luis hears the voice of his little sister saying, "Fate will never let you down. If you truly love someone, nothing will stand in your way." Luis wants Sheridan to go to the hospital, but she insists that she is fine. Nothing can ever hurt her as long as he loves her.  
  
Theresa lies unconscious under the rubble that was the book café. Her mind is racing though- did she really see Ethan before the earthquake? Had she imagined him racing toward her, and then digging through the rubble to find her? She was sure that she had said that she loved him. But was he really there to hear it? Was she imagining his voice now? Theresa was certain that she could hear Ethan's voice, telling her he loved her and encouraging her not to give up.to fight for their love.  
  
Ethan is sitting there, amongst the rubble and crying as he looks at Theresa, trapped and unconscious. One tear slowly rolls down her cheek. Could it be that she could hear him, and was somehow signaling to him that he could still save her? From the moment he found her after the earthquake, he had been sitting there holding her hand, telling her how much he loved her.  
  
Through his tears, he managed to say "Please hold on Theresa.our love will pull you through. I love you with all my heart Theresa. Please fight! What is it that you always say about fate? Fate brought us together; it will not tear us apart. Please wake up, darling. Please."  
  
Ethan realizes that help will not be there in time to save Theresa. He must save her. He begins to dig frantically, his strength coming from pure adrenaline. Finally enough of the debris is cleared and Ethan is able to free Theresa. She wakes up just as he picks her up in his arms, and with a weak voice, calls his name "Ethan." Theresa still thinks that she may be dreaming. Ethan kisses her, and she knows that this is not a dream. Ethan came back for her. Theresa tells Ethan that his love has saved her from dying once again. She knew that fate would not keep them apart.  
  
END 


End file.
